


Mad Men

by Edgemont



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgemont/pseuds/Edgemont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Veronica come together.  Logan and Dick argue.  Wait, don't go and the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Men

_Wait. Don’t go._

Logan remembers saying _okay,_ his voice strangled, willing himself to speak, worried he has not said it aloud, but he must have because she is crossing the room to him, almost running and they are on the balcony of the Camelot motel, she must know that too, because she is kissing him, on the mouth but off center just like the first time, a second first time, and then he is kissing her, they are spinning around, and he is thinking only _yes, yes, yes._

He wonders what this means for her, is it just a mix of lust and the need for comfort, but he does not stop to ask. He thinks about Piz for a split-second, Piz was just here with her, but it does not matter, Logan has not reformed that much. Piz could be sitting right over there on the sofa listening to some Norwegian folk rock band that only twelve people in the entire country have ever heard of and Logan would not care. He will still make love to Veronica like the world is about to end, even if tomorrow comes and she leaves him again.

Logan is very good at sex, he always has been. There was a time when he thought that might be all he was good at, which was a problem, but now he knows that is not true, he is also good at other things, like flying planes, for example. This knowledge actually makes him better at sex. He understands this to be an example of irony.

She wants it hard and fast but he slows it down, he wants it to last, he wants to memorize her body, this body that she has now. At some point between the pillar and the living room sofa and her bed, he is no longer sure where, she looks at him and he looks at her and she can read what he is thinking, that he needs to know for sure. She tells him that this is for real, not just tonight but as far into the distance as they can see. She says, _Logan, I am home. This, with you, is home. Nine years,_ she says, and he can hear the emotion in her voice. He wants to tell her that he loves her, has always loved her, but he has learned his lesson, so he just shouts it silently, in his head. Instead he says, _Veronica, we just took the long way home, that's all._

****

Veronica knows that fire is the accepted metaphor for sex – the heat of passion, light my fire. This is not wrong, exactly. Duncan, Piz, the in-betweens, they could produce sparks, at least, and sometimes more.

But Logan is not fire, his touch is not heat. He is water, he has always tasted, smelled of the ocean. His touch, his tongue, his hardness pressing against her, inside her - it is like being plunged into cold, clear water. When she comes with Logan, the cool waves roll over her and she is cleansed, she shivers with the pleasure of it. She is fire, has always been fire, she is trapped in a burning box, always, and she is forever at risk of burning out, burning up, evaporating into nothing more than a pile of ashes. Logan puts out the fire. It always flares up again, it’s who she is, at least since Lilly and probably forever, but he is her water, the cold, clear water.

***  
Logan wakes up the next morning to find Veronica leaning over him, already dressed, her blond hair hanging down in waves over his chest. _The only way I’m not going to spend the whole day obsessing about my dad,_ she says, _is if we nail Gia and Luke to the wall._ He smiles. Not what he had in mind, he would rather spend the day right here, but this is Veronica’s favorite activity, so what the hell. Also it would be nice not to be a murder suspect anymore. He slips on his boxers and his jeans and pads out to the kitchen in his bare feet.

He can’t believe how long he has slept, he usually wakes up at six no matter what, the military likes an early start. She has made breakfast. He has forgotten that she cooks. He wonders what else he has forgotten, and what else he doesn’t even know about her.

She is mapping out a plan, he will tail Luke, she will watch Gia. She is intensely focused on how it will unroll. This, I remember, he thinks.

He says, _I’m not exactly dressed for work. I seem to have torn my shirt._ She blushes, but walks over to him, buries her face in his chest, kisses him. She agrees they will meet up in an hour, he can go home, shower and change. He slips the torn shirt on, it won’t be noticeable as he drives, and it is better than borrowing something of Keith’s. He refuses to think about whether that was Keith’s condom that she retrieved from the bathroom last night.

He pulls into the driveway of the beach house, hoping that Dick is surfing, or still asleep, both are equally likely. He worries about Dick, who has always been so intensely loyal to Logan, they are brothers by choice, or default. Dick is too old to live like this, he has become a caricature of himself, Logan thinks. Everyone at the reunion had changed in some way, but Dick is exactly the same.

He opens the door quietly, but of course Dick is there, in the kitchen, wearing board shorts and drinking milk from the carton. He looks up, takes in Logan. _Whoa, dude. You got laid last night. Nice work. Who was she, that chick we met…_ He stops. _Oh no, man, no. Do not do this again Logan. She’s got a boyfriend anyway. Just quit her._

There is no point denying it. Most of the time Dick is as dumb as a box of rocks, but he can read Logan when it comes to Veronica. _It just happened, he says lamely. Her dad was in an accident and I took her home…._

Dick cuts him off. _Please tell me you were both really, really wasted, and she thought you were Piz and you thought she was… someone, anyone else._

 _He almost said Carrie,_ Logan thinks. _I guess he has some ability to filter._

Logan realizes that every single person who loves Veronica – Wallace, her dad, Mac, hell, even Weevil, does not want her to be with him. And it is equally clear that Dick, the one person he has in his corner, doesn’t want it either. Logan has always thought that Dick loved sparring with Veronica, that Dick could sometimes keep up with her reminded Logan he was actually smarter than he let on. Now he sees that Dick is truly frustrated.

_For fuck’s sake, Dick says. She can’t even go to a reunion party without wanting to talk about Susan Knight drowning and who saw what. She is poison, dude. She will rip your balls off and then leave, again, and you can sit here on the sofa bawling your eyes out by yourself._

Logan rises to Veronica’s defence. _Dick. She is looking for evidence, the evidence that is supposed to keep me off death row._ It's true but sounds false coming out of his mouth.

 _And now she’s fucking the clues out of you, is that how it works? Dude, whatever_.

Logan heads for the shower.

****

Dick stays in the kitchen. He feels himself teetering on the precipice of something dark. Don’t go there, he reminds himself. Don’t go over the edge. With Beaver.

His shrink tells him that it is okay to think about Beaver, but he tries not to. He doesn’t want to think about what his brother did to the people on the bus, and the plane. No one would put Beaver’s photo on the “in memoriam” reunion slideshow. He can’t look at Veronica, at her geek-a-delic friend Mac, without thinking of Beaver. And when he thinks of Beaver, he feels bad, which is a feeling he works 24/7 to avoid. Those other boys, Woody did the same thing to them. They didn’t want to blow things up, Dick thinks. They wanted to come forward and report him. Dick hopes that if Beaver had come forward, he would have stood up for his brother. But in the darkest corners of his heart, Dick knows what the difference was between those other boys and Beaver. Beaver was afraid to come forward because Dick might just as easily have tormented him for it, called him names, shunned him. Dick will never know which way things would have gone. So Dick parties on.

He can’t afford to fight with Logan. He forgives Logan everything – Kendall and Madison and sneaking around with Veronica behind his back in high school. He took Logan’s side at the brawl over that stupid sex tape at the reunion. That should count for something.

Logan emerges from the hallway, showered and dressed. He says, his tone neutral, _we’re going to try and prove who killed Carrie. I’ll see you later_. Dick looks up, all smiles again. _Once Ronnie gets you in her sights,_ he says, _you might as well give up and beg for mercy. All you need to do is get out of her way. Good luck, dude - I mean it._

Logan smiles at Dick, nods to let him know they are all right. He is halfway to the car before he realizes that Dick might have been talking about Logan being in Veronica’s sights, not Gia and Luke. He laughs at himself; Dick is not that complex.

Dick smiles to himself as he heads for the beach. A _double entendre,_ he thinks. Nice one, Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try looking at things from Dick's point of view.
> 
> Also a different take on the Wait, don't go scene because I assumed she hadn't told Logan about breaking up with Piz, so I thought I'd try it that way.


End file.
